a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way opened strap lock with an indication, and more particularly to a strap lock, which can be opened or closed with dials or a key, and a housing of which is also provided with an indicator assembly to facilitate an inspector to examine contents in a baggage case.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional strap lock only uses a correct combination of numbers on dials to enable opening or closing of the lock, and is not provided with a device to force unlocking, such that an auditor or an inspector has no other way to open the lock to examine or audit. Hence, there is a need for improvement in the prior art.